vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
千本桜 (Senbonzakura)
and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Kurousa-P (music, lyrics) * Hajime (guitar) * Ittomaru (illust) * Mienohito (video) |links = }} Background This song is about the westernization of Japan, which happened during the Meiji Restoration. Despite having an upbeat, oriental track, the song contains rather dark themes, mentioning guillotines and ICBMs. In addition, the lyrics state things such as "Songs of lament go unheard" (嘆ク唄モ聞コエナイヨ) and "This is a banquet inside a steel jail cell" (此処は宴　鋼の檻). To celebrate the song's anniversary, it was re-released along with 8 different arranges in the album 1st ANNIVERSARY! ALL THAT "Senbonzakura" on September 12, 2012. This song has entered the Hall of Myths and is notable for having stayed in the VOCALOID ranking consistently for a long time. Succeeding versions Lyrics Derivatives |utau = |producers = Konuko (mixing, mastering, encode), Kukiwakame (artwork) |categories = UTAU cover |links = nn sm23108078 }} |other = (沙緒), (zuckey), (Nyanta), Kasane Teto (兼行/阻止されP). Whistling by くちぶえ村の村長, shamisen by the uploader and 早紅夜. |producers = Riotto (mixing) |categories = VOCALOID Cover; UTAU Cover |links = nn sm19708500 }} |human = , |producers = Giga-P (mixing), Mienohito (encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm15928490; yt w0kXiDYKHQc }} |producers = Konata-P (mixing), kenken (encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm15706023 }} |producers = Kazyu-P (mixing, mastering), jon (movie, encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm16125606 }} |dance = |arrangement = |producers = Giga-P (arrangement), △○□× (illust), Okiku (movie) |categories = Human Cover; Arrangement |links = nn sm21819505; yt daybRF2pcmA }} : Yuko Suzuhana, Kiyoshi Ibukuro, Daisuke Kaminaga, Beni Ninagawa, Kurona, Machiya, Asa, Wasabi |categories = Human Cover; Arrangement |links = nn sm22782474; yt K_xTet06SUo |description = This band arrangement has received over 100 million views on YouTube. }} (violin), James Khabushani and RJ Collins (executive producers), Tom Morris (director), Elliot Feld and Jaz Kalkat (producers) |categories = Arrangement |links = yt 6-wEAeNcA_A }} |fanmadepv = |spinoff = |producers = Kyounosuke (lyrics, arrangement), Kine Ienami (shamisen), Ohata Nahoko (koto, 17-string koto), Takei Makoto (whistle, shakuhachi), Mizukawa Toshiya (shakuhachi, arrangement, recording, mix), Keiko Tada (percussion), Kenji Kawashima (vocal mix), Fuyu Ayabe (lyrics), Ikkaisai (ukiyoe), Suzusiro (book), Camel Studio (shooting, editing), Koutarou Fujiyama (general manager) |categories = Arrangement; Spin-off |links = nn sm17594102; yt WIlUIlA_yHI }} }} Other media appearances Promotional Involvement A re-recording of a part of marasy's piano cover of the song appeared in an ad for the Toyota Aqua (known as the Toyota Prius in America). It is said that he spent four hours in the studio just re-watching the ad to find the most appropriate arrangement. Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru 2 collection. (piano sheet music) *VOCALOID Best Selection series (sheet music) *Vocaloid Super Selection (sheet music) *VOCALO☆Band Score, vol.2 *On September 17 the novelization of the song was announced, with its release date being March 9. Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Sakura *Vocalodream *Senbonzakura *V love 25～Brave Heart～ *HATSUNE ROCK feat.初音ミク *Kurousa Works feat.初音ミク -黒うさP作品集- *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ *1st ANNIVERSARY! ALL THAT "Senbonzakura" ft. 8 different arranges *ボカロ超ミックス feat. 初音ミク *創造Endless *5th ANNIVERSARY BEST *初音ミク -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection *Yoen Waso Emaki *VOCALOID 超ベスト-impacts- *VOCA NICO☆PARTY *Project mirai COMPLETE *Vocalohistory *Re:Start *Multiple covers and remixes have been included in additional albums. Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: MUSIC STATION Ultra FES Hatsune Miku gave a A small performance that was just one among many at the "MUSIC STATION Ultra FES" concert event, which was held to celebrate the 30th anniversary of Music Station. Miku sang "Senbonzakura", and the performance used the graphics of "-Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone", in order to promote the game. Theater Play The song has inspired a Theater play, featuring the debut of Jougen no Tsuki. *Official Nicomu's site Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade *Hatsune Miku Project mirai 2 *Taiko no Tatsujin *GROOVE COASTER WAI WAI PARTY!!!! Gallery Video games = Hm -pd F- senbonzakura miku module.jpg|Miku's Ichi no Sakura: Ouka module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F. Hm -pd F- senbonzakura rin module.jpg|Rin's Ni no Sakura: Kochou module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F. Hm -pd F- senbonzakura len module.jpg|Len's Ni no Sakura: Senbu module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F. Hm -pd F- senbonzakura luka module.jpg|Luka's San no Sakura: Fuuka module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F. Hm -pd F- senbonzakura meiko module.jpg|Meiko's Rei no Sakura: Benitsubaki module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F. Hm -pd F- senbonzakura kaito module.jpg|Kaito's Rei no Sakura: Sousetsu module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F. Senbonzakura f loading screen.png|Ittou Maru's loading screen, for the song "Senbonzakura". From the video game "''-Project DIVA- F''". Miku Senbonzakura.jpg|Miku's Ichi no Sakura: Ouka module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Miku Senbonzakura 2.jpg|Miku's Ichi no Sakura: Shiro Ouka module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Rin Senbonzakura.jpg|Rin's Ni no Sakura: Kochou module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Len Senbonzakura.jpg|Len's Ni no Sakura: Senbu module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Luka Senbonzakura.jpg|Luka's San no Sakura: Fuuka module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. MEIKO Senbonzakura.jpg|Meiko's Rei no Sakura: Benitsubaki module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. KAITO Senbonzakura.jpg|Kaito's Rei no Sakura: Sousetsu module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. KAITO Senbonzakura 2.jpg|Kaito's Rei no Sakura: Shiro Yuki module for the song "Senbonzakura", designed by Ittou Maru. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Senbonzakuramirai.jpg|Miku's Senbonzakura costume, featured in Hatsune Miku Project mirai 2. SenbonzakuraMiku1.jpg|Miku's 1st Concept Art SenbonzakuraMiku2.jpg|Miku's 2nd Concept Art SenbonzakuraRin.jpg|Rin's Concept Art SenbonzakuraLen.jpg|Len's Concept Art SenbonzakuraLuka.jpg|Luka's Concept Art SenbonzakuraMeiko.jpg|Meiko's Concept Art SenbonzakuraKaito.jpg|Kaito's Concept Art |-| Merchandising and more = Hatsune Miku 1 8 figurine - Senbonzakura.jpg|Good Smile's Hatsune Miku Senbonzakura ver. Kagamine_Rin_Senbonzakura_ver.jpg|Good Smile's Kagamine Rin Senbonzakura ver. Kagamine_Len_Senbonzakura_ver.jpg|Good Smile's Kagamine Len Senbonzakura ver. Hatsune_Miku_Nendoroid_480_Senbonzakura.jpg|Hatsune Miku - Nendoroid - Senbonzakura Ver. KAITO_Nendoroid_523_Senbonzakura.jpg|KAITO - Nendoroid - Senbonzakura Ver. 149352.jpg|COSPA's Senbonzakura papercraft Ichi_no_Sakura_Dollfie.jpg|VOLKS' Hatsune Miku Senbonzakura Outfit Set no Sakura: Cherry Blossom Dollfie VolksoutfitRin3.png|Rin version VolksoutfitLen3.png|Len version SenbLuka.png|Luka version 黒うさP - 千本桜.jpg|Promotional artwork for the song Senbonzakura. 千本桜_ittomaru_201505230619.jpg|Promotional artwork for the song Senbonzakura. 千本桜ＳＤ_ittomaru_201505230619.jpg|Promotional artwork for the song Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura - Single.jpg|Promotional artwork for the song and single for Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura Promotional Picnic.jpg|Promotional artwork for the song Senbonzakura. Senbonzakura Promotional DVD.jpg|Promotional artwork for the DVD Kurousa Works feat.初音ミク. Senbonzakura_-_MikuSymphony2016.jpg|Artwork commemorating Miku Symphony 2016 Senbonakura_-_10Mviews.png|Artwork commemorating Senbonzakura's 10 million views on Niconico 20120127 gachaEV img06.jpg|Senbonzakura Miku "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) 20130125 gachaEV img01.jpg|Senbonzakura Rin "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) 20130125 gachaEV img02.jpg|Senbonzakura Len "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) 20120127 gachaEV img07.jpg|Senbonzakura Luka "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) 20130125 gachaEV img04.jpg|Senbonzakura Meiko "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) 20130125 gachaEV img03.jpg|Senbonzakura Kaito "Selfy" (Hatsune Miku x @Games/TinierMe Collab) Unit_ills_full_830297.png|Senbonzakura Miku (7⭐) (Brave Frontier) Unit_ills_full_830298.png|Senbonzakura Miku (Omni) (Brave Frontier) External links Official Unofficial }} Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Concert songs Category:Demonstration songs Category:Japanese demonstration songs Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures